Fiamme e padellate
by greenespeon1995
Summary: solo uno one Shot per ridere un po' (fem harry)


**un One Shot senza capo ne coda che era sul mio computer da un po'.**

* * *

Fiamme e Padellate

Normalmente il ventenne Byakuran avrebbe considerato il fatto di essere inseguito perennemente come un gioco destinato a tediare all'infinito gli inseguitori, solo che per una volta invece era assolutamente annoiato.

Per una volta non era colpa sua che lo pedinassero, la colpa stava nella sua controparte che in un altro universo aveva avuto la brillante idea di conquistare il mondo!

Fortuna che era stato fermato da Vongola Decimo e adesso ogni singolo Byakuran nel multi-verso si ritrovava con il Mare Ring sigillato (quindi poteva sbirciare nelle altre dimensioni solo mentre dormiva) e nel caso del suo particolare universo sembrava che non fosse l'unico ad aver ricevuto i ricordi alternativi...

e odiava la cosa!

A differenza dell'altro Byakuran lui non aveva mai pensato a conquistare il mondo, il Boss dei Millefiore (sì l'alleanza tra Gesso e Giglio Nero era stata formata, solo che in questa particolare dimensione era nata per cercare una soluzione alla maledizione di Yuni e gli Arcobaleno, missione riuscita alla grande!)non aveva alcuna intenzione di essere costretto ad aumentare l'enorme quantità di lavoro che doveva affrontare giornalmente per gestire i Millefiore, aveva già abbastanza problemi anche con l'aiuto di Yuni!

Stava cercando di seminare i suoi stalker in un paesino dell'Italia centrale, quando si ritrovò davanti al nascondiglio perfetto, nessuno si voleva avvicinare alla casetta al limitare del bosco quindi si infilò nella finestra aperta per entrare in quella che sembrava un semplice salottino.

Non ebbe mai il tempo di guardarsi in torno, perchè appena voltò la schiena al salotto per sbirciare al di fuori della finestra... una padella lo colpì in pieno.

* * *

Per la prima volta in anni Amaryllis "Rylli" Evans era finalmente felice.

Dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort e la scoperta che il mondo magico non l'avrebbe mai lasciata in pace fece una cosa che desiderava da anni: nascose la sua vera identità sotto l'incanto Fidelius, trasferì la sua fortuna e se ne andò portando con sé il piccolo Teddy Lupin (Andromeda era morta di crepacuore per aver perso tutta la sua famiglia) per andare a vivere in Italia, solo che non si sarebbe mai aspettata che i suoi amici decidessero di seguirla.

Ma come aveva detto Luna, Rylli non si sarebbe mai liberata di loro dopotutto avevano un legame impossibile da spezzare.

L'avevano scoperto per caso ma ognuno di loro era in grado di usare Soulfire, le Fiamme dell'anima, non era esattamente magia, ma un potere legato alla volontà e per qualche motivo i vari colori erano chiamati come un elemento del Cielo.

Draco, che aveva tirato fuori la testa dal culo alla fine del loro quinto anno ed era scappato con sua madre dai Mangiamorte, era un Sole.

Neville, che stava lavorando in una serra per coltivare piante di tutti i tipi, invece era un Pioggia.

Hermione, che adesso faceva ricerca per legare magia e tecnologia finanziata da Amaryllis, era un Fulmine.

Fred era la Tempesta e George era la Nebbia, entrambi erano usciti vivi dalla guerra e avevano aperto un nuovo negozio di scherzi in Italia.

Luna misteriosa e molto territoriale quando si trattava di proteggere chi considerava suo era una Nuvola.

Infine Amaryllis, che era finalmente diventata la cuoca e pasticcera che aveva sempre sognato e aveva trovato nel piccolo Teddy la sua famiglia, era il Cielo, il loro Cielo e i ragazzi non l'avrebbero mai abbandonata.

Essì Rylli era felice, mancava un qualcosa nella sua vita, ma quel giorno finalmente trovò l'ultimo pezzo del puzzle.

Solo che non si sarebbe mai aspettata che l'amore bussasse alla sua porta... sotto forma di un uomo con i capelli bianchi che si era infilato in casa sua... né il fatto era che la sua prima azione fu di metterlo KO con una padellata in testa.

* * *

Svegliarsi legato ad una sedia fu alquanto strano e leggermente preoccupante dato che Byakuran non aveva _quel_ tipo di fetish...

Stava cercando di liberarsi (solo che non riusciva a slegare i nodi, magia c'è da amarla) ma una presenza lo bloccò, uscendo cautamente dalla penombra c'era una donna con lunghi capelli neri acconciati in una treccia e gli occhi più verdi che avesse mai visto... e la padella che lo aveva steso in mano.

A quanto pare la casa non era vuota come pensava, fu il pensiero che gli passò per un attimo nel cervello solo per passare in secondo piano nel momento in cui notò qualcos'altro un leggero mormorio che circondava la donna e tutta la casa, ma di cui non era stato a conoscenza fino a quel momento...

Fiamme, non Fiamme qualunque ma pure e potenti Fiamme del Cielo e sapeva per certo che la donna che aveva davanti e emetteva le Fiamme non era parte della Mafia, una notizia del genere non sarebbe passata inosservata dopotutto.

Ma anche quel pensiero svanì in fretta quando i suoi occhi color ametista incontrarono direttamente quelli color smeraldo e dalle labbra della donna uscì "chi sei tu? Come hai fatto a passare le barriere?".

Diavolo, Byakuran avrebbe potuto morire per quella voce, era pura melodia.

Non se ne sarebbe reso conto per diverso tempo, ma tutte le idee di vendicarsi per mandare al diavolo i suoi inseguitori svanirono completamente dal suo cervello; ormai non voleva altro che conoscere la donna che aveva di fronte.

* * *

6 anni dopo

Tsuna era stato l'unico Boss a difendere Byakuran dicendo che era diverso dal suo alternato e per circa 6 anni i Millefiore gli avevano dato ragione, insomma era praticamente la Famiglia più tranquilla che ci fosse; e di questo il Decimo Vongola non poteva che essere felice, dopotutto aveva già abbastanza cartacce sulla sua scrivania.

Essì la vita erta stata straordinariamente tranquilla per quanto riguardava le relazioni tra i Vongola e i Millefiore...

fino a quella mattina.

Perchè diavolo Byakuran si era infilato nel suo ufficio e l'aveva rapito?

Adesso Tsuna, legato e imbavagliato e con un... fiocco rosso in testa, era portato in braccio da Byakuran su per le scale della Base dei Millefiore, che era un palazzo arredato con gusto in toni di bianco, oro e rosso; canticchiando Byakuran si diresse verso una porta, che aprì dicendo "Amore ti ho portato il soffice e morbidoso che avevi richiesto!".

Tsuna si ritrovò a guardare una donna con lunghi capelli neri e occhi color smeraldo girasi verso Byakuran con un sorriso, solo che appena la signora lo vide il sorriso cambiò da felice a letale.

Una spazzola volò verso Byakuran e lo colpì in faccia facendolo cadere, Tsuna non cadde a terra solo perchè un paio di uomini coi capelli rossi l'avevano spostato dalla linea di tiro.

L'aria si fece più gelida del vento che spazzava il circolo polare sotto la pressione dell'istinto omicida della donna, che con una voce mielosa disse "Cucciolo, Byakuran, avevo detto Cucciolo soffice e morbidoso, non il Boss Mafioso per cui Yuni ha una cotta".

A questo Tsuna avrebbe lanciato uno dei suoi soliti urli d'imbarazzo se non fosse stato imbavagliato e Yuni che era seduta su una poltrona a fianco della donna divenne rossa come un peperone.

* * *

Il raid verso la Base dei Millefiore per recuperare Tsuna era in pieno svolgimento... solo che non c'era la benché minima resistenza da parte dei Millefiore, anzi erano stati invitati dentro e stavano venendo diretti al secondo piano del Palazzo...

che diavolo!

E ripetetelo pure perchè non trovarono Tsuna né legato, né drogato o ferito...

era seduto a conversare amabilmente con Yuni seduto su un divanetto... mentre Byakuran era accasciato a terra bofonchiando che la sua 'Rylli' non l'amava più... il pensiero di tutti fu 'patetico', non che rimase per molto nella loro testa, soprattutto quando una spazzola di plastica lo colpì sul retro della testa.

"piantala di bofonchiare, non ho alcuna intenzione di cambiare idea, non vedrai neanche un marshmellow per almeno un mese!" a lanciare la spazzola fu una donna con lunghi capelli neri, occhi color smeraldo, che aveva accanto a sé un bambino di circa 9 anni... con capelli bianchi e occhi come la donna, e la donna era molto, molto incinta...

"scusate quell'idiota di mio marito, gli avevo chiesto di prendere un Cucciolo per me e Teddy e invece gli è venuta l'idea di rapire il vostro capo, tranquilli è assolutamente in punizione" disse dirigendo la parte finale del discorso a Byakuran, mentre l'aria si fece gelida...

A questo tutta la squadra di soccorso annuì saggiamente, solo per bloccarsi...

aveva detto marito?


End file.
